ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
LPW Annihilation (2007)
}} | colspan="3" style="text-align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 40%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 60%;" |Lords of Pain Wrestling |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Brand | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Insanity |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em;; width: 33%;" | Date | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |September, 2007 |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Venue | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Rupp Arena |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | City | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Lexington, Kentucky |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | PPV Link | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Coming Soon |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promos Link | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Annihilation Promos |- class } } ! colspan="3" style="background-color: #d0d0d0; text-align: center;" | Insanity PPV Chronology |- class } } |style="width: 33%;" valign=top| At All Costs 2007 |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|'Annihilation 2007' |style="width: 33%;" valign=top|Revelations 2007 |} Annihilation will be an e-wrestling pay-per-view presented by Lords of Pain Wrestling under the Insanity brand. The event is scheduled to take place in September of 2007 at the University of Kentucky in the famous Rupp Arena. Preview In the main event, Krimson Mask will defend the LPW World Heavyweight Championship in a Gauntlet Match against cYnical and Bloodrose. cYnical and Bloodrose will start the match by wrestling each other. The winner will advance to challenge Krimson Mask for the richest prize in LPW. Krimson Mask & Little Red have been hoping to lure the man that knows the answers to their mysterious past by using the World title as bait. The two recently learned that the man they're searching for used a magical sword (one that Bloodrose possesses), but also used The Flame (the power that cYnical possesses). Krimson Mask & Little Red hope to reveal the secret while also retaining the World Heavyweight Championship against two of LPW's most-famed veterans. But cYnical and Bloodrose hope to win the one title that has eluded their grasps for their entire careers. In other matches, Al will face Stone in a singles match. Stone has cost Al the Cleansed Championship and World Heavyweight Championship in consecutive weeks. Al will try to gain his revenge, but the question remains: How will the The Entourage play a role in this match? Also on the card, White Falcon will defend the LPW Cleansed Championship against Eric Scorpio, and The Lost Prophets will defend the LPW U.S. Tag Team Championship against SoL & Zuma of The Entourage. Announced Matches *'LPW World Heavyweight Championship Gauntlet Match:' **cYnical vs. Bloodrose **Winner of cYnical/Bloodrose vs. Krimson Mask © *'Singles Match:' **Al vs. Stone *'LPW Cleansed Championship Match:' **White Falcon © vs. Eric Scorpio *'LPW U.S. Tag Team Championship Match:' **The Lost Prophets (Retribution & Cyrus) © vs. The Entourage (SoL & Zuma) *'Indecent Proposal Jello in the Cello Intergender Tag Team Match:' **Jeff Watson & Maria vs. Pope Fred & Roseanne *'Singles Match:' **S.O.R. vs. Slegna *'Ring of Fire Match:' **Hatchet Ryda vs. Blackwell *'First Blood Match:' **The Rabbi vs. Bobino *'Singles Match:' **Magic vs. Crazy Ash Killa External Links